Padrino & Ahijado
by Topititi
Summary: La guerra deja huérfanos. Harry lo sabe muy bien. Él mismo lo sufrió. Pero no va a dejar que Teddy los sufra.


**Harry potter le pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía**.

 _ **Padrino Ahijado**_

 **Capitulo I**

Culpa

El Gran Salón estaba muy movido, pues la gente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Tenían que curar a los heridos, avisar a los familiares sobre sus perdidas, arreglar el castillo o encargarse de los alumnos. Mucho Trabajo. Sin embargo las personas estaban felices.

¿Por qué?

Porque la batalla de Hogwarts había terminado y con ella la guerra. Voldemort murió, por lo que ya no habría más miedo ni muerte. Aquel futuro de felicidad y paz por el que pelearon y se sacrificaron muchas persona, por fin, fue conseguido. Pero a pesar de todo esto, Harry no se sentía feliz.

Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico por segunda vez, se encontraba sentado en el piso del Gran Salón frente dos cadáveres. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto entre los dos cuerpos que pertenecían a Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.

Por su mente pasaban todos los recuerdos que tenia de ellos, como una forma de torturarse él mismo con la culpa y el remordimiento. Tenia un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas amenazaron mucha veces en salir, pero él no lo permitió. Intentó, en vano, alejar esos pensamientos y prestar atención en el entorno pero sin apartar su vista.

Harry escuchaba varias conversaciones superpuestas que no se entendian. Pero pudo escuchar claramente la voz de la profesora McGonagall pasando entre los alumnos preguntandoles si querían repetir aquel año escolar y anotando los que decían que si. Esa imagen se parecía cuando llegaban las vacaciones de navidad o pascua.

Harry pensó, irónicamente, que todas esas veces se apuraba en poner su nombre con el deseo de permanecer mas tiempo en Hogwarts, su hogar, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Queria irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible. No aguantaba estar en ese lugar.

La profesora llego hasta donde estaba y le pregunto lo mismo que a los demás chicos. Harry, sin voltear a verla, se quedo un rato en silencio hasta que dijo:

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

Sonaba tan ausente, porque su mente seguía en el recuerdo de las personas que tenia en frente. Minerva se dio cuenta de la pena del chico.

-No fue tu culpa Harry. Nada de esto- Dijo la profesora poniendo una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo para después irse para seguir con su deber.

Y ahí estaba de vuelta. Esa maldita frase. Cada persona que se cruzaba para agradecerle se lo repetía y estaba harto de eso.

Por su puesto que era su culpa ¿A quién buscaban todos los Mortifagos? ¿Quién apareció en Hogwarts? ¿Quién era el elegido?¿Quién tenía que derrotar a Voldemort y salvar el mundo? ¿En quién tenían todos sus esperanzas puestas? ¿Quién tenia toda la culpa? Él, el gran Harry Potter.

Por primera vez en horas, apartó la mirada de ese lugar y la fijó a un costado donde varias cabelleras rojas lloraban alrededor de un cuerpo.

De nuevo se sintió fatal ¿Cómo pudo permitir que pasara? Los Weasley, que lo hicieron sentir como en una famila integrandolo como un hijo o hermano más, estaba destrozada. Por la perdida de Fred.

Era una persona horrible. Él tendría que estar en su lugar, muerto. Pero no, tuvo que sobrevivir una vez más a la maldición asesina. Porque una sola no alcanzaba.

Fred tendría que estar bromeando y riendo con George. Remus y Tonks tendrían que estar juntos y en casa con Teddy.

Volvió la vista al frente y se tapó los ojos con la mano para evitar llorar ¿Como pudo dejar que su ahijado quedara huérfano? Definitivamente, era la peor persona del mundo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando, de nuevo, una mano se puso en su hombro. se quedo quieto, seguramente seria el mismo discurso.

-Ya pasó todo. Esta bien- Dijo la señora Weasley.

Harry la se giró y la miró sorprendido. Se supone que estaba sufriendo la muerte de su hijo ¿Por qué lo estaba consolando?

\- Se que te lo dijeron muchas veces y que te molesta, te estuve viendo. Pero a pesar que toda esa gente te lo dijera, seguís sin entenderlo. Pero yo voy a hacer que te entre en tu cabeza como sea, Harry-Molly hizo una pausa para respirar hondo-No es tu culpa.

No lo podía creer. La mujer que acaba de perder a un hijo estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente te de él. Eso solo le confirmo lo que ya sabía. Molly Weasley era muy fuerte.

\- Todo esta bien ahora. Voldemort esta muerto.

-¡No, no esta bien! Es verdad voldemort murió, ¡Pero también Fred, Remus y Tonks!- Casi gritó, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo-Y Teddy quedo- Trago saliba y sus ojos comenzaron a picar- Taddy quedo... quedo huérfano.

No lo pudo evitar más y comenzó a llorar. Molly lo abrazó para que se desahoge en su hombro.

-No esta bien- Dijo Harry, tan despacio que si no fuera porque estaba en su oído no lo hubiera escuchado- ¿Sabes lo que se siente no tener padres? Esa soledad. No tener a alquien que te quiera desde que naces, que te cuide, que te diga que estas haciendo mal o que te felicite cuando lo haces bien. Preguntarte todo el tiempo: ¿Cómo eran?¿Qué quisieran que haga?¿Estarán orgullosos? ¿Estarán molesto?- Unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por la cara de la señora Weasley-¿Me odian?¿Por eso me dejaron?¿Qué hice mal?¿Merezco esto?¿Sabes lo que siente?-No espero a que contestara- Yo si, es horrible. Y ahora Teddy lo sabrá. Por mi culpa.

Molly tomó su rostro con sus dos manos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No se lo que se siente. Pero se que te equivocas en dos cosas. Primero, no es tu culpa. Ellos decidieron pelear, nadie los obligo. Incluso después de saber que estabas... Que estabas muerto. Sabían las consecuencias y la aceptaron. Fred esta muerto, pero todos los demás están vivos gracias a ti. Pudo ser peor, pero no lo fue. Porque derrotaste a Voldemort. Nadie te culpa por esto, ni ellos- Dijo haciendo un ademán hacia los cadáveres- ni teddy. Estoy segura de que están igual que agradecidos que todos nosotros. Segundo, Teddy no sabrá que se siente. Porque, a diferencia tuya, él tendrá un padrino ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió. Tenia razón.

Él siempre había soñado desde chico que algún pariente lejano los salvara de aquella infancia que tuvo y llego después doce años de espera. Su padrino le dio todo el apoyo que nenecesito y fue lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre.

Sabía lo que se sentía y por eso no iba a dejar que supiese. No planeaba remplazar a Remus y Tonks, pero si Teddy lo necesitaba, el será quien lo quiera, lo cuide y conteste toda sus dudas.

Estaba decidido. No iba a dejar que Teddy se sintiera solo.


End file.
